lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Annúminas
Annúminas was once the capital city of the Kingdom of Arnor. It was located on the southern shores of Lake Evendim, the origin of the Brandywine River. The city was home to the Kings of Arnor and was founded by High King Elendil himself. It was the first home of the chief Palantír of the North. History Annúminas was founded by Elendil in SA 3320 shortly after his arrival in Lindon following the destruction of Númenor.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 12: The Peoples of Middle-earth, VI: "The Tale of Years of the Second Age" With the establishment of Arnor the city became the capital of the realm for several centuries; and was home to the Annúminas-stone, one of the three Palantíri of the North-Kingdom,The Silmarillion, Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age and the Sceptre of Annúminas, which was originally the rod of office of the Númenórean Lords of Andúnië, as well as the heirloom of and symbol of kingship in Arnor. Due to the heavy losses in the war against the forces of Sauron and the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, the Dúnedain population of the North began to slowly decline, and slowly became a deserted city between TA 250 and TA 861 and Fornost was chosen as the new capital. After TA 861, the ruins of Annúminas belonged to the petty successor kingdom of Arthedain.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth By the end of the Third Age Annúminas had lain in ruins for more than 2,000 years. After the War of the Ring, early in the Fourth Age, King Elessar of the newly Reunited Kingdom rebuilt the city and made it his northern capital. The king would often spend his time at Annúminas and meet his friends there. The two relics which had been housed in Annúminas survived the city: The Palantír remained for more than a millennium after the loss of its city, but was ultimately drowned with Arvedui in the cold northern seas. The silver Sceptre of Annúminas would have been removed to Fornost by the Kings, but was eventually retained by Elrond in Rivendell who kept it until an heir claimed it.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, I: The Númenórean Kings, (iii): "Eriador, Arnor, and the Heirs of Isildur" Etymology Annúminas is a Sindarin word meaning 'Tower of the West' or 'Sunset-tower'.The Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations .]] Annúminas, along with Lake Evendim and the Hills of Evendim is present in ''The Lord of the Rings Online. The city is shown to be partially sunken, as the waters of the lake rose since the city was abandoned. What remains on the surface is available for exploration and adventuring. The city also appears in the game The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II as a playable map. Gallery Image:Annuminas by WF74.jpg|The ruins of Annúminas near Lake Evendim in the latter half of the Third Age (by Wouter Florusse, aka WF74). Annuminas.jpg|A view of the city as seen in The Lord of the Rings Online Translations References es:Annúminas de:Annúminas it:Annúminas nl:Annúminas pl:Annúminas ru:Аннуминас Category:Sindarin words Category:Cities of Men Category:Ruins Category:Arnor